


Think fast!

by TomatoBird



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBird/pseuds/TomatoBird
Summary: Sora and Kairi find out a fun way to deal with the heatwave - as Riku would soon find out.
Relationships: Kairi/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 12





	Think fast!

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as a small gift to my friend Bo (hi Bo!) but she told me it should be shared with the world too!! So enjoy this lil short story of these 3 idiots.

The humidity in the air was so heavy - it was enough to weigh everyone in the room down. Sora lays back, giving a dramatic sigh "It's too hot," he says, fanning himself lazily with a magazine. On the other side of the room, a very overheated kairi nods in agreement "Normally I'd call you a big drama king but you're so right," she says as she attempts to cool down in front of their somewhat busted ac. Sora picks himself up and trudges across the room - landing in a slump atop of kairi.

"What the-"

"-I want some of that air tooo." Sora complains loudly only for kairi to shove him off with a playful giggle "You don't have to lie on top of me," she says as she stretches her arms. Sora immediately snuggles into her once more "Fine, I'll hug you instead." He says with a huff, clinging onto Kairi tightly. "Dude it's literally boiling in here," she tells him but doesn't do a thing to push him away from her. Sora just gives a lazy shrug "How far away is the shop?" he asks in a grumpy fashion. 

Kairi pauses to think "Not that far, Riku should be home soon with the goods," she says as she checks her phone quickly. An idea pops into Sora's head "Hey...Hey kairi?" He says with a knowing smirk as he finally let's go of her and raises an eyebrow in her direction. She gives him a wary stare "You're planning something," she starts but it wasn't long before a sneaky smile creeps onto her face too "I want in.". 

* * *

  
  


Riku pushes open the door with a loud grunt; keys in his mouth and dragging a copious amount of shopping bags. As he slams them down - he notices the apartment is suspiciously quiet. Squinting his eyes, he creeps his way past the living room and sneaks his head around the corner to see into the kitchen. It was eerily quiet which was setting off every alarm bell inside of Riku's head. 

His eyes fell to the sliding door - which was wide open. Taking a cautious step forward, he still struggles to hear a single voice or even the shuffling of feet. It wasn't like his partners to be so quiet; normally the house was bustling. Peeking his head into the yard, there was still no sign of anyone. Riku did however, take notice of what appears to be a note on the table outside. As he makes his way over - he is still hyper aware of the world around him. 

Picking up the folded piece of paper - he reads it outloud "Think...fast?" He repeats quietly and his eyes widen. It was too late however - as a barrage of water balloons is sent flying in his direction. Riku attempts to jump out of the way but he is still hit with several ones that were just too fast for him and it wasn't long before he was completely drenched. His head shoots up in the direction where he sees Kairi and Sora having a complete giggle fit in front of him. 

"Guess you didn't think fast enough!" Sora sneers brightly as he leans against Kairi - who too was losing her mind. Riku pauses for a moment before a deep rumbling laugh escapes him - "Oh, you fools," he starts which has the duo across from him look on confused "Now you're in for it," he tells them which has Kairi and Sora giggling as they start to run for cover; with Riku not far behind. Sora grabs hold of the hose - aiming it towards Riku "I will pull the trigger," he says between laughs as he grips it tightly "Don't test me, Riku!" But it fails in getting Riku to back down "I'm already soaking wet, I fear nothing." He says while crossing his arms. 

Sora quickly glances behind Riku before shrugging "Do you fear her?" He teases with an eyebrow raise. Riku stops and slowly turns to see Kairi - who was holding up her NERF gun "H-Hey now, let's not get out of hand here," Riku starts but he can barely contain the laughter from inside of him. Kairi scoffs with a taunting smirk"Too late," she simply says as the foam bullet bonks Riku in the head - who falls to the ground. 

"Oop." Kairi's hand covers her mouth as she gives a few short giggles, with Riku who lay there motionless. It was a long few seconds of silence - before Kairi speaks up without warning "Oh my fucking god, he fucking dead." And that was enough to break Riku; who uncontrollably let's out a series of snorts "Shut up," he laughs, leaning forward and grabbing both of their arms. With little effort, Riku pulls them both in for a hug; both Kairi and Sora happily snuggle into Riku - despite the fact he was still sopping wet. As they happily embraced each other with blushy faces; Riku suddenly tenses up. 

"...Wait a minute. I got frozens."


End file.
